Superglue
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: Embry is tired of seeing Jacob in so much pain over Bella. He takes Jake's heart and decides to help him mend it no matter how long it takes. Rated M for language and for a later lemon. Please Read and Review. Complete
1. Apply glue to cracks

Title: Superglue

Author: Neko Kawaii

Pairing(s): Jacob/Embry

Rating(s): NC-17 For later chapters

Warning(s): Yaoi, anal, oral, angst, fluff.

Disclaimer(s): The Yaoi Petshop doesn't own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters, if I did, well... you can guess.

A/N: Ok now I KNOW this isn't a popular pairing but, I'm going with it. Please give me some fire to write the next chapter and be patient with me if it takes a while. I work and stuff so yeah... R&R, No flames por favor!

Chapter 1: Apply glue to cracks

Embry's POV

It's a pain to see my best friend hurt. Not the physical pain, he's done with that already and I can't help but wonder if I would ever forgive Isabella Swan, yeah, Isabella, whatever discomfort I can bring to her makes me a bit happy. And here I am again, outside the little red house, I don't even knock, I just nudge the door open knowing that Billy was down at the Clearwater's with Charlie and Sue. I peek in the dark house; I know where to find him. I knock lightly and I'm welcomed with a snore. I open the door and let myself in. he looks so peaceful, so defenseless, he looks like he'd never met Isabella Swan, he looks like he used to look, carefree and happy. I smile sadly, he's so broken now, he looks much more breakable no matter the damn wolf gene, we're still teens damn it, we have feelings that can run deeper than a cut from a damn leech, or rather a death squeeze in this case. I sit down and pick up a copy of The Outsiders, Jake was so behind on homework. I look over to the pile on his too little desk. I glance momentarily at my friend and a smile plays at my lips. I shrug and turn to start scribbling answers in the blanks. I continue to scratch and scrawl when I notice its quiet, the lull of Jacob's snores gone. I look to see his onyx eyes looking at me underlined with lack of sleep and... Heartache.

"Oh, Jake you're up! Sleep well?" I ask, a little too excitedly. Jacob notices.

"Cut the crap Em, and yes I slept well." My smile faltered, I know it did, and now I'm looking down at the wooden floor. "Thank you." My head snaps up and I notice he's staring blankly into his quilt.

"For what?" I ask with a cracked voice, wow, had I been quiet that long already? Hm, didn't know. Jacob looks up to me with those coal black eyes of his, dark pools of raw depression at its worst.

"For being here, it's good to know someone is outside waiting for you when you break the surface." He smiles, not a Jacob smile, no, not the radiating Jacob I knew and loved.

"Jacob, I- You know I wouldn't leave you, I'm here for you." Jacob rolled his eyes and looked outside his eyes glazing over with moisture. I can't stop myself; I move to sit on his too little bed with him. I touch his burning shoulder and a small whimper escapes Jake's throat.

"I don't get it... am I doomed to be broken for the rest of my life?" a tear slips and again, I can't control another impulse, I dipped my head and lick up the salty drop of water and turn Jacob to face me head on.

"They can break you all they want, but, I'll be your super glue if you just let me Jake." He stares at me still shocked from the K-9 kiss. His hand brushes his cheek and then moves to cover mine. He smiles, and it's a hint at MY Jacob, I knew he was in there. "I'm not asking you to love me, but, I won't hold back my feelings for you any longer, if you want to use me as a distraction, go for it, just, just..." I feel the tears threatening to fall well up and it stings my eyes, "Just be happy! Fuck. Isabella. Fucking. Swan. That. Selfish. Bitch!" I began to sob fiercely one hand balled into a fist and the other still being held captive by Jacob's hot hand. I knew he was staring at me, I didn't care, hurt me all you want, but don't fuck with my Jacob. Suddenly, it's my turn to freeze. His lips are on my eye, then the other, he kisses both lightly and pulls a little away, still enough for me to feel his hot breath on my face. My eyes flutter open and meet his gaze.

"Em, please, don't cry, not for me, I'm not worth it." He pleads with me.

"Yes you are Jacob! Fuck man! Don't you know your own value?!" He's quiet as my anger spills out mixed with my tears. He's looking down, lost again, I reach out and touch his cheek, he looks up to me and I lean in close, too close, close enough to feel his lips as I speak my words to him slowly.

"Jake, let me help you, let me mend you're broken body." He shivers as my breath and his mingle. I lean in and kiss him softly. His lips are a bit chapped, but still soft none the less. I pull away; it was more of a peck. Then it's his turn to press his lips to mine, this time, longer. I feel his tongue slip out unsure and lick across my bottom lip. I moan in response and it's like Jake's tongue was waiting for that as a green light. He pushed into the open door and admired every nook and cranny of the offered room. He pulls away and I have to remember to breath while my head spins, he places a few more kisses on my swollen pink lips. A tear slips from my eye and again he catches it with a kiss. Soon, he abandons my cheek and tenderly kisses down my neck pressing in every spot he stopped at as if his lips were checking for my pulse; I knew he'd feel my heart racing. Finally he came up and met my eyes.

"Embry, help me, fix me, I'll try, I promise I'll try to heal for you, but help me." He pleads in a husky tone while he holds my hands to his burning, heaving chest. I push him down and trail kisses up his neck and pause to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh, I make damn sure that the next time Isabella sees Jake she'll know the sting of jealousy. I continue my tour loving the taste of Jacob, and his SCENT, I'm seeping with pre-cum simply by smelling him, he smells like pine and mint, like Christmas. I began to torture his hardened nipples and smiled as a shiver runs down his back and straight to his cock, I can see it twitch in his gym shorts. I then follow the bumpy trail kissing hill after hill of his well defined stomach and even lick his belly button only to feel the bed shake with stifled laughter. I look up and Jake is blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish." I smile showing my pearly whites. I made him laugh, yes! And then I'm pouting. He notices. "What?"

"Now I can't continue when you were so damn cute just now... it feels wrong." Jacob laughed and I can't pout for long, I jump up and hug him tightly. Then, I'm soaking his shoulder with fresh tears.

"Hey! Whoa! What's wrong?!?" he asks startled as I straddle his hips, he's rubbing circles on my back. He pulls back and lifts my chin with his hand to look into my eyes.

"Sorry I'm crying again. It's just; I haven't heard you laugh in a long time." He smiles again, and this one seems brighter.

"Em, I never knew how much you cared, I'm sorry, I've been an ass." I shook my head tears dripping onto his exposed chest. He kissed me tenderly and then lies me down settling himself behind me, his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me into the curve of his body. He presses kisses into my neck and nibbles at my ear. He then whispers in it with hot breath and his husky voice.

"Let's let the glue dry for now, no need to rush the repairs." I turn up to look into his eyes and he's telling the truth, he wants to take this slow, "I don't want you to feel like I'm using you just to fix my pathetic broken heart." I open my mouth to say something but I'm silenced by another kiss, "Shut up, and let me see if this brand works well, instructions always say "apply a small amount and see if it works properly." Or something like that." I giggled a bit and snuggled into Jake again.

"Fine, let's let the glue dry, but... if it doesn't work, please stop using before you decide to switch brands." He understood and kissed my neck again.

"Em... I promise, I will try to love you back, I'll try harder than I did with Bell- Isabella." I turn around this time fully and hug Jacob tightly again. I feel both of our semi-hard-on's brush and laugh a bit.

"Please be quick Jake, I don't think I can hold out for too long." Jacob nodded and he turned me back around and again, I fit myself puzzle perfect into his stomach his arms wrapping around me and our hands intertwining.

"I promise, I'll try Em, I think you're working faster than I thought, it's not a full recovery, I'm still thinking of her, but, I promise I won't just use you, I WILL love you Embry Call."

"My fingers are crossed."

"And the glue is in place, now we wait."

I smile again and it isn't long that I hear Jacob's snores. I listen to his breathing, his heart beating, and feel the warmth push me over the edge into a dreamless night. I hope the glue sets well with broken hearts.

A/N: And I'm done with this one, I'm HOPING to makes this a long fic but I don't know, help fuel me with your lovely comments please. Also, any thoughts on how you feel about a future Embry/Seth fic? And I also have one baking in my noggin called "I make Good Wolves Go Bad." It's gonna be a Paul/Jacob/Seth fic. Any ideas? Comments? Concerns? Hit me up please! Thanks for Reading!

P.S.: Sorry! I had to reload the fic! I'm sorry to all of you who commented, please read again if you like. I love you all for the support so far!

-Neko Kawaii.


	2. Hold the pieces together

Title: Superglue

Author: Neko Kawaii

Pairing(s): Jacob/Embry

Rating(s): NC-17 For later chapters

Warning(s): Yaoi, anal, oral, angst, fluff.

Disclaimer(s): The Yaoi Petshop doesn't own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters, if I did, well... you can guess.

A/N: Here's chapter two of my new favorite paring. I hope you enjoy, and please do review, they help me better my writing and they give me the juice I need to write more.

Chapter 2: Hold the Pieces Together

I awoke that morning feeling refreshed, never have I slept so sound before, normally I'm shredding my pillow, breaking my headboard, or screaming bloody murder. It must be due to the warm body under my arm. Whoa... wait... I look down and see Embry snoring softly his arms clutching my arms around his waist. I smiled warmly, the flood of last night's events replaying in my head. I take a deep breath and inhale the smell of my friend (Hopefully lover) and I'm maddened by his scent. He smells like a field of wild flowers, he did like running the northern patrol, that's where the meadows were. I burry my nose into his neck and smirk deviously, I'm sure a nice lover's bite would make Bella a bit angry. I open my mouth and sink my teeth into his exposed neck earning a very surprised gasp.

"J-J-Jacob!!!" he squeals as he tries to escape my vice like grip. I chuckle and press my lips to his ear.

"Good morning Em, sleep well?" He shivers, I know he's blushing, I enjoy making him blush, and it's too easy, I can only accomplish so when I'm not thinking of my duties. "Damn it" I just reminded myself of today's tasks.

"What? What is it?" Embry asks his voice laced with worry.

"I have a meeting with the Cullen's, and then I have patrol with Sam to pass him the update in person, and one more patrol later tonight." I sigh and remove myself from the bed. Embry followed suit and sat up, he was looking down at his hands, his growing hair curtaining his dark eyes and his lashes brushing dangerously close to his cheeks. I never knew how beautiful my friend was, of course not, I had my eyes on someone less deserving of my affection; I noticed how his brown eyes looked like chocolate covered almonds, and his dark hair seemed to shine even when there wasn't even a hint of light, and how his russet skin seemed smoother and richer in color especially when it flushed in embarrassment, and those pink lips of his, how as he's pouting seem to plump and look like full pink grapefruit wedges. He notices my staring and looks confused, so damn cute!

"What? What's the matter?" He asks looking himself over as if something were on his face or body; I know I'd like to be on that body.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you're very pretty." I settle for the G rated comment instead. He looks away blushing. I then see him devouring his bottom lip, his brows drawn together in concentration. "What's the matter Em?" I move to sit next to him and he slides into my lap. Automatically I wrap my arms around him, reminds me of how I used to hold Bella but Em is more, real. With her it's like I was holding only a hologram.

"Jake, i-if we're going to put you back together, then, I- I think that we need to follow the directions more closely." I look at him lost but wait for him to continue, I can see by the way he's gnawing at his lip that he's not finished. "When you apply glue, it also says to "hold the pieces firmly together" right?" I nod my head, but I still don't comprehend. He looks into my eyes, melted pools of chocolate stare into the dark abyss that are mine. "Jacob, can I go with you today? I'll shadow you and make sure to stay out of your way, please; I just want to make sure you're okay." I thought for a moment and noticed Embry staring at me attentively. I scratched my neck and he began to giggle.

"What?" I scratch at my neck and check to see if it has dirt or something on it, nope, nothing. " Em, I don't mind you being there with me today, you don't have to hide, I'll let Seth know you'll be joining us, he likes the Cullen's so that's why I have him go with me." Embry nodded his head and then he stood and made his way to the door, I reached out and turned him around and kissed him softly on the lips. He blushed, but I'm dead serious when I speak. "Em, please behave... please, last night you were growling and saying "Die bitch die.""

I watched as Embry looked away smiling and blushing out of embarrassment,

"Y-you heard that huh?" Embry snapped his fingers, "Darn, and I had it all planned out." I looked at him shocked, he turned to peer at me with his peripheral vision and laughed wrapping his arms around my neck, "Kidding Jake, I'll behave."

"Good, I don't wanna have to spank you." I emphasize this by smacking the perfectly round globes.

"Jake! Pervert! I'm going on ahead" he shakes out of my arms and runs downstairs and out the door. I follow him laughing; I haven't felt this good in a while.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

We make our way to the Cullen's and the whole time I can feel Seth probing trying to get past the mental block we put up to keep him from knowing what we think. He noticed how our movements were different. But, I felt we weren't ready to let the pack know, I know Embry was thinking the same.

We arrived and the Cullen's were already outside waiting for us. Bella is there amongst them, still as human as ever. I don't care anymore.

"Hey Bella, Edward, hello everyone, hope you find yourselves well." I greeted my voice monotone and empty. Bella notices that today Embry has joined us; she doesn't look peeved, yet. Why would she, he's my friend right?

"Hello Embry! How've you been?" I look over and Embry's smile is spread across his face looking friendly, too friendly, and cute, too cute.

"The usual, school and killing vamps." I saw Bella flinch and Edward stand in front of his little girlie. I clear my throat my mouth going bitter and dry. Then, his hand is on my shoulder, but his eyes are playing the friendship role. Bella notices, and seems a bit peeved. We go inside and have our meeting, I tell Jasper of the decline in the number of the fools promised Victoria's love as they came looking for vengeance, he had figured she'd have more than the one named Riley. Afterwards, Seth and Emmet play a few rounds of Tekken on the X-box 360 while Embry, squeezing my hand ever so lightly when Bella and Edward exchanged loving glances or touches of affection, and I sat and chatted a bit sipping on the tea that Alice and Esme provided for us. Bella notices the marks on our necks. She points with her chin at me and Embry.

"Hm, doesn't look like you two mind vampires sucking on your necks now do you?" Instinctively I reach up and rub my neck, When did he do that? Oh well, I'm becoming his I see, that's good. Embry does the same but he's smirking, god he's so damn hot. I brush the comment off; Bella seems put-off by this. So it's time for a low blow, "Jake, how long you gonna be here? It's because, I miss you, and you hardly come down anymore."

I feel her words dragging me down, pulling me into submission, keeping me in this house that smells like burning cold sweetness. A growl rumbles, a deep throaty growl, but it's not me or the damn leech, I notice Seth looking torn as his look shifts from Embry to Bella and back. Somehow, one way or another, that small sound of anger and jealousy breaks the ropes.

"Sorry Bella, _WE'D_ love to stay but, we're too busy trying to keep the woods safe for _you_." Embry snaps back with a hint of venom, just a hint. I feel the warmth of pride spread as I notice that her words made him jealous, he's fighting for me, something Bella would never do. Embry brushed my shoulder with his as he exited the house politely thanking Esme and Alice for their hospitality, the whole time his hands were trembling. Through the window I saw him fly into the trees and disappear.

"Later." I dash off after him, my one word goodbye, I noticed, slashed at Bella's heart, but you know what? She deserves it. Seth soon follows behind me, not before saying bye to Bella and Edward, within seconds I know he's turned into a wolf because I can hear his thoughts coursing through my head.

"_What the hell was all of that about?! I've never heard Embry talk like THAT before_!" the kid all but screams in his head. There's no transmission from Embry so I know he's in human form. I'm silent for a moment and I know Seth wants an answer, but, he's too young to know the truth! I can't say, "Embry got mad because me and him are kind of trying to date!" I'll settle for PG-13.

"_Seth, just know that as my friend, Embry is very upset with how things have turned out between me and Bella_."

"_Oh I see, should I hate her too_?!" he asked innocently. I cough a laugh and slow down to sniff for Embry's trail.

"_Don't be so naïve Seth, I can't tell you who to like and who to hate!_" I sniff the ground intently and pick up the flowery aroma again.

"_Sam does_." I look at him and know that if he were in human form right now he'd be chewing on his lip like Embry does, I wonder why they do that.

"_Well I'm not Sam, come on, he went this way_." I take off again and about half a mile away I revert into my human form again swiftly sliding on my shorts.

Embry is sitting on a broken tree trunk, he must've done it. And I look over and see Seth struggling with his cut off's. I jog lightly and I plop down next to him and pull him into a one armed hug, his skin is burning, not because of the run either. Seth sits down on his other side and looks up into his face, his puppy dog eyes pleading for an explanation. Embry looks at him and ruffles his hair and looks up at me, his eyes hard brown rocks.

"I hate her, I hate her so fucking much, and I've never hated you like I did a while ago, you almost fell for her stupid trap! Had I not been there you would have ruined the therapy we're attempting at." Seth looks even more lost that he was.

"Jake's doing drugs?!?" Seth exclaimed as he jumped up and rushed over to where Jacob sat, he then began to shake the older teen, "What the hell is your problem Jakey!? Don't you know how stupid drugs are!? Why would you do such a stupid thing!?" Jake managed to stop the boy from shaking him and noticed little drops of water hanging from the corner of the boy's eyes.

"Seth, you dumb-dumb! I'm not doing drugs! Embry is just helping me cope with the fact that Bella doesn't love me." I felt Embry twitch under my arm. Seth suddenly looked chipper again.

"Oh, is that it? Phew, he said therapy and I jumped to the worst conclusion." I shook my head half smiling at the overactive boy.

"Seth, go home. I'll call you if I need you okay?" Seth nodded and hugged me and Embry, he took off and began to jog only to stop mid stride and look back at me shouting, "Hey Jakey, I love you, I know it's not the same, but, just know that." And again the kid was off. I stared at the spot where Seth had disappeared through thinking of his words. Then, his lips found my neck. I jumped a bit at the small peck. He then leaned his head onto my chest and sighed.

"Sorry, I almost told Seth our secret."

"It's okay, you had all the right to be mad, It's sad that you didn't join me sooner, this would've never happened." With my free hand I pull his chin up to face me and press my lips against his. Somehow, in the presence of her, I had forgotten how much I loved Embry's lips. "And here I was thinking that you were going to keep ME calm and collected. I never thought I'd have to hold you together." He buries his face into my chest and hear the muffled apology.

"I'm sorry, I said I'd behave and instead I made an ass of myself." I rub his shoulders and lift him up to stand with me; his face is still in my chest.

"Come on Embry, we both know that it wasn't your fault, besides, had you not held my hand, I probably wouldn't have lasted that visit. Seth and Emmet have never made it to play against each other; it always stayed at smack talking." At this he looks up at me as if searching my eyes for a hint of falseness, he finds none and hugs my waist. I kiss the top of his head; he's only an inch shorter than me.

"You stink." I sniff and laugh.

"You don't smell so appealing either." I lift his face with my finger and kiss him chastely on his lips and then suck in the bottom one to gnaw on it a bit, I can see why he likes to bite his bottom lip, it's so soft and delicious. I pull away and his eyes flutter open slowly. "Come on, let's go take a shower."

"T-t-t- TOGETHER?!?!" I laugh and all but fling him over my shoulder with ease.

"Of course, how else am I going to erase that stench and replace it with mine?"

"J-Jacob! Put me down! Y-you said we'd take it slowly! I've never taken it up the butt!"

"Then that makes two of us." I say as I squeeze his thick cheeks, I feel him pounding on my back with his fists but not enough to make my breath hitch.

"No! Jake please!" I laughed the whole way to my house while Embry kicked and tried to negotiate with me. I'd hold back, but just for one more day. He will be mine, soon. I already know that I've fallen deeply and madly in love with Embry Call. I knew, deep down, that THIS is the kind of mate I was looking for; I just didn't look deep enough.

"Em." He looks back while I look down at him; he's nestled between my legs in the tub. "I just want to say, thank you."

"Again? This time why?" He asks as he lifts suds into his hands and blows them away.

"This time, for picking up a piece and taking on the job of helping me." He looks up at me again and he kisses my chin. I smile and murmur, "I love you." His eyes shoot open wide and I chuckle as I kiss his forehead. He then turns around and hugs me. I can feel his limp member rub mine as he closes the gap between us and kisses me. I moan into the kiss and he does too. He pulls away and kisses me while talking between every peck.

"I. Love. You. Too. Jacob. Black." I smile and let my hands travel down to squeeze his ass. And suddenly he's out of the water and storming off, "Damn you Jacob Black way to ruin the moment!" I begin to laugh whole heartedly and let out a howl.

"I LOVE YOU EMBRY CALL!!!!!!!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: And that ends Chapter 2. I know it sucked, don't tell me what I already know, and don't worry, a lemon is ensured. I wouldn't torture you pretty people who read my fics. Lol. Look forward to "The Babysitting Gig" an Embry/Seth Fic. Love you all, and thanks for the reviews. This is only my second story I've ever posted so your words mean EVERYTHING to me!

Later!

~Neko


	3. Apply Pressure

Title: Superglue

Author: Neko Kawaii

Pairing(s): Jacob/Embry

Rating(s): NC-17 For later chapters

Warning(s): Yaoi, anal, oral, angst, fluff.

Disclaimer(s): The Yaoi Petshop doesn't own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters, if I did, well... you can guess.

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm back!!! Here's our next episode with our lovely new couple Jacob and Embry. So I know I've been on a roll and MAYBE this will be my first multi-chapter fic for me to EVER FINISH!!! YAY!!! Anyways, let's continue to watch my two new favorite hot boys continue expressing their growing feelings. This is Embry's POV.

Chapter 3: Apply Pressure

I walked up and down the aisles of the familiar grocery store. I glanced at a list I had with me, but only using it more as a reference. I knew what I was there for. Finally, reaching the meat counter I smiled at the young guy behind the counter.

"Hey Joey! Good to see you handling meat today."

Joey rolled his brown eyes and flipped the hair out of the way to better glare at me, "Not today Em, I'm on my man rag."

I chuckled leaning over the counter and with a wiggle of my eyebrows I teased, "You know, Seth Clearwater is still single, word is that he's never had a girlfriend, but, those of us who know him, think he goes our way."

Joey scoffed looking genuinely offended, "Embry! You stay out of Seth's mind, bad enough as a wolf you can't keep secrets." I sighed and remembered how easy it was to talk to Joey about these things, turns out the kid was a spell caster of some sort or a shaman, he could do magic is what I mean, direct descendant of an old coven. He knew our secret, so I knew his.

"You gonna order or what?" He asked faking annoyance. I threw him the list he began to flip through the pages of the sticky pad. Finally he nodded, "Okay." And then he began to scoop, bag, and tag every pound of raw flesh. I watched him as he bounced to the music in the background of the store, obviously his own CD. He smirked, "Go ahead and ask me already damnit." I jumped a bit. I forgot his uncanny ability to read people.

"What gave me away?" I asked hiding my embarrassment.

He looked up from the sirloin he was stacking on the scale, "You were doing the lip thing again." I nodded and looked away, this time letting the blush redden my skin. He smiled and then stripped off a glove. He nodded to me and I stretched my hand to him palm face up. He touched my palm and his eyes looked almost like miniature televisions. He then blinked and replaced the glove with a clean one. Then he began to pack the meat again, "Well... You're man there, is attached to some frigid bitch, I can tell she's attached to the Vampires in this town. Um, let's see, you're relationship has the potential but, you- my adorably buff catcher- have to apply just a bit of pressure. You know, show the bitch whose man she's messing with." I smiled and began to laugh. I had told him about the whole "superglue" thing we had going on. Joey just had to add the next direction.

"Apply pressure." I mused, "You know you should come down to La Push today; we're having a cookout, as you can see."

Joey smirked, still not done with my order, and commented, "Cookout? Wow I thought this was for the week. So I'm guessing you'll be back tomorrow." It wasn't a question more of a statement. I saw him bite his bottom lip momentarily, we all seemed to do it, and then he looked up at me his eyes glowing, "Yeah why not, besides, it's not like I'm casting curses tonight or anything."

"Can you? I know where the frigid bitch lives; I can get you some hair, or rather, all of it." Joey threw a chopped chunk of beef at me and I caught it in my mouth with a bend of my knees.

"NO! Sorry buddy, rule of three and all that bull. So, tell me, Seth, isn't he young?" He asked, fighting a blush.

I grinned, "Have you seen that boy as of late? He's one of us now! You saw what happened to me!"

Joey finally finished placing all the bags into two boxes, and without looking up laughed out loudly, "Hell yeah I remember! You went from baby fat to man muscle in just hours!"

I grabbed the boxes looking a bit offended, "Not cool! But I still love you, you're such a man, you know, for a bottom and all." Joey gave me a warning look before he turned around to clean up the mess he made on the cutting board. "Besides, it's not like you're aging regularly either, and I know he'll like you." I looked over and whispered huskily, "With an ass like that-" before I could finish my meant to be funny comment I felt as if ice had been poured through my body, Joey was staring at me with a smile.

"Thank you, have a great day sir... OUT!" the order ran its course through my body like an Alpha command and with a howling laughter my feet found their way out the store.

"COME TONIGHT!!!" I managed before the doors slid open and control of my body returned. I then noticed that I hadn't paid, gosh, Joey was so awesome.

* * *

I got back to Sam's house, Emily was already chopping veggies and what not to wrap in foil for us to cook up on the cliff.

She took in the sight of all the meat smiling brightly, "Thanks Embry, you truly are my favorite." She kissed my cheek and a chuckle slipped.

"Thanks Emmy, Who's all here?" I asked, she pointed to the living room with a stern look, I saw Jacob on the couch; Jake was there, looking miserable. I placed the box on the table and ran to his side.

In a low voice I whispered, "What happened?"

He looked at me with a guilty expression and then buried his face in his hands groaning, "I went to see Bella."

I gulped, I felt the fire surge through my body at her name and my teeth clench, "...and?" he was quiet, and then his arms were around me.

His breath was hot against my ear, "I-I made a big mistake, and I understand if you don't forgive me."

I gulped again and asked with a shaky voice, "What?"

He didn't let me go, but confessed, "She kissed me, and I didn't stop her." I sighed as I felt anger well up inside me. I pulled back and cupped his face. He looked at me with those dark eyes of his, tears glazing his black eyes.

"Did you start it?"

He blinked and looked down smiling triumphantly as he responded, "No, it was easier this time to NOT make any move or assumption to her." I hugged him and kissed his forehead quickly and tenderly as I heard the heavy footsteps on the porch as my brother's tried to knock the mud off their feet.

"Emily." Sam rushed to Emily, like he always did.

"Gosh that was a good run." Quil breathed as he entered the house.

"Amen to that brother." Both Jared and Paul agreed in unison, a giggle fit building up in the clowns of the pack. Seth walked in looking a bit down. To avoid Jake and the chance of revealing us, I walked over to the sullen pup.

"Hey Sethy! What's the matter?" he shrugged, his bottom lip jutting out.

"I don't know. Bella was mean to me today, she shooed me off like I was some bum or an annoying cat." My eyebrow arched and I looked over to Jacob who was currently locked in an arm wrestling match with Quil.

"Really? Hm... Do you want to go with me? I'm heading up there to talk to her about something that has been bothering me." He looked up and smiled weakly, "yeah I guess." We turned to leave when Seth cursed, and a low thud was heard followed by a throng of curse words.

"Holly son of a bitch! Did I walk into the door again, ugh!" Seth stumbled to pick up the cussing figure.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok, are you hurt?" Embry looked over Seth's shoulder and smiled.

"Joey! You're early?!" Joey looked up spotting Embry.

"Yeah, I got caught. They found out you walked out without paying. I got fired, you owe me a job."  
"How?" I asked truly amazed.

"Some dude with brown hair snitched." My mind raced and instinctively I knew who it was.

"Brown hair? Did he have yellow eyes?" I asked, just making sure, you know, pulling together my evidence.

"I don't know! All I know is that a vampire was there, weird I know, but I could feel that damn chill all over the store." He stated brushing his self off as he stood thanks to Seth.

"Edward." I growled. Seth was awfully quiet, even though I had accused his best friend of telling on me. I looked over and he was staring intently at Joey. I smirked turning my attention back to my friend.

"Joey, this here is Seth Clearwater. Seth, meet Joey Valentine." Joey was going to do his usual, "Hey" accompanied by a nod of his head but he stopped and did a double take. Seth outstretched his hand and smiled goofily.

"Me Seth, I mean, my name is Seth." The boy blushed.

"Well hello Tarzan, I'm Joey." Seth and Joey shared a laugh and I noticed the electricity in the air as they shook hands. I smiled, I had played cupid and it worked, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he just imprinted.

"Well come on Seth." Both Joey and Seth looked at me wide eyed.

"Where do you think you're going? I just got here!" Joey complained.

"Do we have to? I just met him!" I smiled again despite myself.

I sighed, "Fine, Joey, come with us, we're going to go see Bella."

Joey smirked, "Pressure?"

"You bet your sweet ass."

Joey glared and snapped with a feint blush, "Enough with my ass!"

"It's a very nice ass." Seth admitted earning him a jolt of Joey's abilities, "Ah! What was that?!" He yelped.

"Joey's a witch, now come on before it gets late." I began to run Seth followed and Joey ran alongside us, he managed to keep up. Seth let light chuckles slip as we ran. I decided not to phase. Just to make it fair.

We arrived in less than 30 minutes. Luckily both Joey and Seth were so busy with running that our true thoughts weren't revealed. Edward was outside, I guess picking up on Seth's mind better than mine. He was smiling, like he was happy.

Which I guess he was, especially when he congratulated Seth, "Way to go you imprinted! I'm so glad that you're happy." Edward reached out and shook Seth's hand; the said boy was blushing like crazy.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did! He-he, name's Joey, he's great. He's a witch; well that's what Embry says." Seth confessed sheepishly. This news didn't look to well to Edward.

Edward sniffed the air and flinched. "Yep, that's the smell from earlier as well." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Joey's fists balled up.

"So you're the jack off that snitched on me huh!?" Seth placed a hand on Joey's shoulder and pulled away just as quickly as if he'd been burned. Probably did. I saw Edward look at me momentarily. Whatever hear what you want.

"Is Bella in?" I interrupted before Joey charred Edward right on the spot.

"That's unlikely Embry, and yes she's in." I growled. I better shield my thoughts. "You can do that?" he asked. As if to prove him wrong I brought up the walls around my mind. Then, as if on cue, Bella made her way to the door. She spotted me and grimaced momentarily. Then she was in front of me. Good biting distance.

"Oh Embry! Strange to see you here!" she said as she hugged me lightly, stiffly, not like when she hugs Edward, or Jake. Grrrr.

"Yep. Oh and Seth's here too." She looked over my shoulder and zeroing in on Joey. Seth noticed and pulled Joey away from her gaze like it would hurt him. He waved quietly. She just smiled dryly. "Bella, I need to talk to you." She turned her attention to me and I looked at Edward who was trying to pry into my thoughts. I sent him a shock wave, I saw him flinch. Good. "Alone, please."

She looked back and nodded to Edward who whooshed into the house. I could feel him still trying to hear me, ha! I win, stupid leech. "And what about them?"

I looked back and saw Joey glaring at Bella while Seth rubbed Joey's shoulders, his mouth close to the shaman's ear. I smiled, "Hey guys, can you give me some space please?"

Joey rolled his eyes, "how much more do you need?! Sheesh, don't invite me just to keep me away."

I smirked, I already had ammo for that attitude, "Go make out or something!" both boys blushed the same shade of red. Joey turned on his heels and marched off.

"Joey wait!" Seth followed. Before they were out of hearing range I heard Seth ask, "So... are we really going to make out? Ouch! Oww! Okay sorry, just asking."

I turned back, my eyes all business and I know Bella caught that. She gulped audibly. I nodded reassuring that she was right in whatever she was thinking.

"So... what's up?" she tried to sound confident. I let a sigh escape my lungs and began slowly.

"Look, I won't be long. I'm here to talk to you about Jacob." Her eyes got wide and she looked surprised. Should be, but not right now.

"Oh my god, is he okay?!" she asked taking a step forward.

This pissed me off for some reason. I snapped back bitterly, "he's fine! No thanks to you." She stopped and her mouth opened with a pop. She looked at me confusedly. I took my chance and continued, "you embarrassed him, used him, tortured him with knowledge of his feelings and I want it to stop." Bella was still too shocked, I went on with my machinegun thoughts, "you can talk to him over the phone and ask a service of us wolves, but, I'll be here."

"I-I don't understand where you're getting at." She interrupted and I grit my teeth to stop from shouting.

"He's mine, Isabella." She winced at the name, "He's mine and will be, you can no longer play him like a game." I took a step forward and a hiss was heard. But I didn't care, "You have yours, leave me mine. I think we've both finally came around to imprint. We'll see in due time, but for now, I'm healing his broken body and soul."

Bella looked away, her eyes glazed with fresh tears. She blinked them away and sniffed, "Fine, I guess I concede. You win, I know I'm wicked, I know I'm a bitch, but mostly I'm selfish. I can't compete with you and today was proof of that. He clearly loves you now Embry. Take care of him." I nodded and began to walk away. I told her I wouldn't be long, that only took about 5 minutes. A howl pieced the sky and without thinking I phased. Seth's thoughts filled my head.

"_Dude! That was Jake! I know it was_!" I caught a glimpse of his vision and saw Joey's arms around Seth's sandy neck.

"_Yeah I know, let's get back soon_!"

"_Yes you better hurry! And you better have a good reason! Stop hiding your thoughts! Where were you!?!_" my eyes closed and I was engulfed by a warmth. I recognized the voice anywhere. He sounded angry, but his thoughts were clouded with worry and loneliness. That made me feel even better. We soared through the woods and broke the green wall flying over the edge. I heard Joey shout a "whoooooooohoooooo!!!" as they too jumped.

"_I can't wait to make him scream differently!_" Seth thought, the feeling of passion washing through me. We both landed and sped off feeling the sand crunch beneath our paws.

"_Damn! Little Seth is a pervert! Wait until I tell Paul! I'm so winning fifty bucks!"_

"_Not cool brother! Not cool at all!"_

"_Not cool is me telling Joey what you just said." _He was quiet soon after and I let triumph fill the boy, I could feel his twitch of anger. That was funny.

I could feel Jacob's impatience and I smiled in my head. I let him see this. He just growled with frustration. I phased back and slipped on my cutoffs, taking only three more sprints to reach a pacing russet wolf. He let out a gust of air phased back too, much too quick for Joey's eyes as he slipped on his shorts too, good, that's my meat.

He grabbed my face in his hands a bit strong but I didn't mind, "Where the hell were you!? I was so worried!" I opened my mouth but before I could answer Jake had flipped his phone open.

"Hello? What do YOU want? Uh huh... hmmm... oh really? He did? Wow, wow, WOW! Okay, I'll handle it. No problem, oh don't worry; you won't see either of us. That's a promise sucker." And with that he chucked the phone out into the waves. I stared shocked. He looked down at me, his eyes gazing into mine. He brushed my cheek and I felt the shock of the touch.

He smiled sweetly, "So, you went to see Bella." It was a fact; he said it like it was, so it was.

"Jake, I swear I didn't do anything rash or out of control." He pressed his finger against my lips; I fought the urge to suck it.

"You defended me, that's something Isabella would never have done for me against her leech." He kissed me softly and smirked into the kiss, "I'm won, you win, no one has ever done what you just did, and I LOVE it." Another peck on my lips, my eyes fluttered closed, "I didn't know you were so possessive." He growled as he sucked my bottom lip.

"T-that m-m-makes two of u-us." I stuttered, I really had to remember how to speak, or rather think! Jake pulled away grabbing my hand pulling me after him quickly. I looked back to let the other two know that I was leaving but caught a glimpse of Joey's legs wrapped around Seth's waist while Seth held Joey up, his hands cupping Joey's full bottom, as they both kissed each other hungrily. That's good; they were perfect, just like Jacob. He was perfect, and like I told Isabella, he was MINE.

A/N: Okay so please don't kill me. I've been working some suck ass shifts and haven't had time to type or post, and today was my cousins 15 and you know how us Mexican's party Lol. It's 3:13 AM and I have to work at 7 so appreciate this. Lol. Just kidding. I hope you like it, read and review. And THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU AWESOME PEEPS WHO HAVE added me to their Fave author and story. That means bunches to me. Oh! Joey Valentine is MY name in fic world. You'll see more of me, maybe not as direct as in this one but here and there every now and then. Um, my next chap will be the lemon and closer. Yay! That's my gift to all you dedicated readers. Well, I'm sleepy. Later my lovelies! XoXo.

~Neko


	4. Good as new, now enjoy!

Title: Superglue

Author: Neko Kawaii

Pairing(s): Jacob/Embry

Rating(s): NC-17 For later chapters

Warning(s): Yaoi, anal, oral, angst, fluff.

Disclaimer(s): The Yaoi Petshop doesn't own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters, if I did, well... you can guess.

A/N: And, the moment you've all been waiting for! The grand Finale! *Drum roll* THE LEMON!!!! *Crowd cheers wildly* Lol. Anyways, no joke, this is the lemon. Lol. *sigh* one of my first and shortest but surely not the last multi-chap-fic I will be doing! Yay! Thanks for all your support guys. Please read and review. This will be no one's POV, you know, so I can write it better. Hehehe Well, I hope you like!

Chapter 4: Good as new, now enjoy!

Embry was confused as to how they made it to Jacob's house. One minute they were wolves running across the beach, and the next they were slammed up against Jacob's too small corridor and up to Jacob's too small of a room.

"Damn you were so sexy when you told her off." Jacob moaned pressing Embry against the wall only half way up the stairs. Embry growled feeling Jake's teeth dragging across his shoulder leaving little trails of throbbing fire. "I had to hold back the urge to do you doggy style." Jacob confessed, nothing but a whisper into his tanned lover's ear. Embry shivered and pushed Jake against the wall opposite and only two steps up from their current position.

"You know, I would LOVE to try that out. You know, give the boys a show." He smirked, and GOD did Jake love that smirk.

On a very light note though, both boys' didn't go unnoticed to the other's naked form. They didn't really plan to burst out of their clothes into giant wolves. It just, happened. But, they were both very careful to avoid that part.

"Save the best for last." Jake mumbled in between kisses. Embry chuckled as he let his leg slip past the stiff organ that was just wagging in the air like a tail. Jake hissed sucking in air as that brush caused a million goose bumps to coat his back, arms, legs, and his chest. He looked very seriously at Embry. "You're in for it now."

Embry gasped, Jake had flung the boy over his shoulder and in three long steps crashed through the door and slammed Embry onto his bed. Jake stalked in and looked at his soon to be lover. Embry laid there naked, and outstretched over the sheets like a pin up doll. The moon was a spotlight making the dark boy look pale in its shine. Jacob wracked his brain remembering how to breathe.

"You are so beautiful." Embry blushed, his feather like lashes falling around his eyes. He looked up and watched as Jacob entered the light and he too sucked in a breath. He sat up and gestured for Jacob to stop. He made his way up to Jacob and with both hands on Jacob's strong chest he began to let his eyes roam.

He moved his hands down the line that separated the hard muscles of Jake's chest, "Your body, is my map, each line and contour is a destination of pleasure." Jacob shivered. "Your skin is the perfect color for my favorite treat, chocolate, so succulent and sweet." Embry sucked on Jacob's nipple, both boys' moaning in unison. "Your scent is my favorite cologne, a rich scent of pine and forest." Embry breathed in through his nose as he traveled down Jacob's symmetrical six pack. Embry looked up and saw the blaze in Jacob's eyes as he stared down at him. He noticed how Jacob had begun to breathe heavily. He smiled shyly and turned his attention to Jacob's hard member, and he gulped. "And finally, your sweet nectar is for my tongue only. So warm, *Kiss*, and sweet,*Lick*, and... delicious." Embry breathed the last word as he engulfed Jacob's engorged member. Embry made it all the way down on his first try; somehow, it was as if his body knew Jacob already. He began to slowly pull up and then went right back down. He began to bob his head, suck, and lick, twirl his tongue, massage the bottom of Jake's long cock, kiss the head, slip his invading muscle into the oozing slit. Embry moaned tasking the pre-cum that slipped passed the tiny mouth resemblance. Jacob had wound his strong hands into Embry's raven hair. Embry continued his assault while he massaged the sack that was hanging between strong legs. He felt them getting tighter and chuckled, causing vibrations to shake Jake's body with pleasure.

"God Em, you're driving me crazy!" Jacob moaned, thrusting lightly into the warm wet cavern. Embry pulled away with a pop and looked up at Jacob, his hands still jerking his lover's swollen wet dick. Embry kissed his way back up to Jacob's mouth and again began the tongue wrestling. Jacob finally pulled away and smiled when he heard Embry whimper. His grin stretched and he moved to Embry's ear, "It's my turn." Embry shuddered. Jacob began to kiss the boys neck and move around him slowly until he was positioned behind Embry. Then he pushed Embry forward who landed on his hands and knees on the bed.

"Wh-what the-?" Embry's complaint flew out the window when he felt Jacob's tongue run a course up the line that divided his body. "OH my god..." Embry began to bite his bottom lip as Jacob lapped at the small puckered hole.

"Damn you taste so fucking good." And again he began his tongue torture. Embry felt the appendage slip past the tight defense and he nearly screamed. He managed to just let a muffled grunt past his lips. Jacob didn't like his silence, it was maddening. So he began to suck and lick and thrust and twirl and wiggle inside the recesses of Embry's bottom.

'"O-oh god Jake! You are SO mmp, so damn, UH!" Embry couldn't keep a sentence whole; his body loved the feel of Jacob's tongue fuck. He began to drip pre-cum and Jacob could smell it. He pulled back and dipped in low to catch the drop of dew on his tongue. He smirked up at Embry who was looking at him from the position he was at.

"Yummy." Embry melted. That was it, he needed Jake in him, and he needed to feel fully possessed, to feel completely dominated and owned by the man that he loved.

"Jake *pant, pant* do it, take me." Jacob stared at the sight. Embry sprawled on all fours, his ass in the air and his puckered hole slick and inviting. He jumped onto the bed pulling Embry atop of him. He held onto the full hips and let out a gust of air, to calm his nerves.

"Ready?" Embry nodded not trusting his voice. With the go, Jacob lifted Embry onto his twitching cock. Both boys melded together perfectly, as if Embry was meant only for Jacob's size, and to say that Jacob wasn't blessed is a lie. Once Jacob was fully impaled he began to caress, and massage the plump bottom that was sitting on him. Slow thrusts became fierce by the second as they danced in pleasure. Embry bounced up and down his screams filling the small house every time Jacob hit that spot. Soon they were close, dangerously close.

"Oh god, Jacob, I love you, I love you so fucking much."Jacob pulled himself up into a seating position and began to kiss the boy who had tears streaking from his eyes.

"And I love you, Embry." Jake pulled on Embry's hips, slamming him down onto his pumped organ. Embry crashed so hard that loud wet slapping noises drummed off to the music of his screams.

"Oh god, J-J-JACOB!"

"Oh my, ugh, EMBRY!" both boys sang each other's name as they came in unison. Embry's hot seed shooting between muscled chests and stomachs, and Jacob's warmth spreading inside of Embry. They kissed for what seemed like forever, tongues lapping across each other as they rode the waves of pleasure. They began to die down into small pecks and nips and finally collapsing, Jacob still inside of Embry and Embry with his legs wrapped around Jake's waist.

"Jacob, I love you, I love you so much, and I'll kill for you." Embry chanted as he pecked the top of Jacob's cropped raven hair.

Jacob chuckled, "Let's hope you don't have to. I love you too. In fact, I never really noticed you. We've been friends for so long, but, when I saw how much you cared, and when you 'offered' yourself as a substitute-"

"It was like time had stood still." Embry completed Jake's thought. "I felt so depressed when you were sad, I had remembered my friend Jacob, how you smiled, but seeing you so broken, I, I knew I wanted you for my own, I wanted to help you and more than that I wanted to love you." Embry kissed the top of Jake's head. He felt wetness on his chest and looked to see what the source could be. And there laid Jacob, his eyes closed, breath steady and calm, a small smile on his lips, and a single tear streaking his russet face. Embry sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover and he too let sleep take him to be with Jacob, even in dreams they were inseparable.

*Weeks later*

A gray wolf paced the forest whimpering and searching with his eyes. He felt lost, like no one was around, rather none of his wolf brothers, and he needed to know why.

"_Hello?!?! Anyone here? Damnit did I miss a meeting? Sam!? Paul!? Seth!? Quil?! Come on!"_ the wolf did a 360 growling. Then a flash caught his sight, he perked up.

"_J-Jake? H-h-HEY! You found Embry!" _He thought excitedly.

"..."

"..."

"_Guys? Why are you ignoring me? Come on, don't be cruel, what's going on?"_

"*smirk*"

"*wolf blush*"

"_Jake? W-why are you getting on top of Embry?.... OH MY GOD!!!"_

A howl filled the skies and like a silver bullet the grey wolf ran out of the woods and down to Emily and Sam's cursing and wiping his eyes. Inside, a chorus of laughter could be heard shaking the small house.

"You're all a bunch of dicks!!!"

END

A/N: YAY! I'M FINISHED!!! SO?????? I hoped you all enjoyed this fic. I'm so proud that I finished. Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed and thanks SO much for being such loyal readers. I've never thought I had the talent to write but I will get better. Oh, and if you guys like Joey Valentine please let me know. I don't really want to post any of the S.I. (Self-insertion, no pun intended) fics that I have because I don't know how ya'll feel about OC's. So, gimme feedback and be ready for "I make good wolves go bad" a Jacob/Embry/Seth fic. It's gonna be yummy. And again, thanks a butt load.

~Neko


End file.
